Happy's Wife
by Cant.Resist
Summary: She's crazier than a bag of cats. She's an old soul. She was beautiful. Happy Lowman had heard it all about his ol' lady. He on the other hand, was intrigued by her morbid curiosities, her rousing smiling, her willingness to share gash. She was the most complicated person in his life, but at the same time, loving her was simple.
1. Chapter 1

The conversation was heading in a direction that the Tacoma Killer didn't like. He grimaced at what some of them were hintin' at. He didn't bring her around for a reason. He downed the last of his beer, slamming it back down on the counter.

"What about that sweet little lass that pulled a knife on Kozik?" Chibs suggested, leaning into the bartop. The boy's gazes turned towards the blonde biker. Kozik's eyes crinkled, trying to remember her face from recollection.

_That job in – yeah, they had stayed at Hap's moms and that fiery brunette…_ He knew exactly Chibs was referring to.

He smirked looking over at Happy, who sighed, frustrated.

"That smoking brunette that came barreling at me? Yeah, yeah. Bakersfield, wasn't it?"

"No." Hap snapped. Kozik flinched. Chibs looked amused, while Gemma and a prospect looked taken back. Happy never raised his voice about anything especially not over some gash.

"Ain't that girl got your crow just about," Kozik gestured to his hip, "like real nice. Did you tatt her yourself?"

"Yeah….her name like the Jeopardy lass…Vanessa?" Chibs interjected.

"Pretty sure your thinking Wheel of Fortune, the cute blonde right?" Juice corrected, joining in the conversation that Happy did not want to have.

They witnessed Happy stand up on the bar stool, kicking the bar front HARD… to get everyone's attention. There was no escaping the evitable.

"Anyone says one wrong thing to Vanna, I will gut you like-," his gaze look mainly at the Croweaters, "fake titties and all."

He heard Jax clapping next to him. Amusement danced in his eyes. "Well said brotha."

* * *

Later that night, the boys were itching for when Happy was showing up. The Crows and old ladies had been gossiping since boys had been discussing it earlier…Tacoma Killa had a wife.

And Happy didn't disappoint. Stepping into TM around midnight, Hap had a dark-haired beauty slung around his arm. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

Vanna was sporting a red razor back blouse, black studded skirt, and thigh high leather boots – _she would fit right in with Cara Cara girls flittering throughout the clubhouse,_ the boys mused.

She instantly could tell that TM was pulsing with music and beer in equal measures. He urged her forward as her eyes caught on one of the many stripper poles.

_Later, _he told her as she nodded excitingly. Her eyes were gleaming, she wanted to experience EVERYTHING. Suddenly, she paused causing Happy to misstep-"Woman, don't be-"

"Happy?" Her tone husky. She was making dem eyes at the thick girl at the bar. He shrugged, he'd fucked her.

"Get me a beer while your over there." She nodded, almost squealing. He shook his head, her hyper ass giving him a headache.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I know the last part is from a meme, but I had always thought of Gemma saying it an unimpressed tone. lol_

* * *

Slowly she stumbled from the dorm hallway: her dark hair knotted, her skirt missing – only donning his cut and lace G-string – and finally smudged lipstick stains across her neck, chest, and thighs. Her appearance clearly stated how her night had went: booze, socializing, and rough sex. Her body ached, making her want nothing more than to crawl into a hole. She slumped into the closer stool at the bar, meagerly cradling a coffee cup.

Happy could tell today was a low, Vanna had moved silently and without purpose. He glared at her until she had swiveled her head to catch his gaze.

_Get over here, _he demanded jerking his head toward the open seat next to him.

She continued to stare at him without reaction…well… up until Juice had stepped up at that moment into her eye line to ask a question. Happy sighed, _she was brandishing a knife at the idiot._

Mohawk raised his hands at her. "Hey, hey. I mean no harm."

Juice didn't like the unsettled look in her eyes, he turned to see Hap shaking his head in disapproval. Juice, frantically took a step back, "I'm Juice, I met you last night." She said nothing in return. The knife held high in her defense until Happy shoved her hand down. Finally, her eyes changed from challenging Juice to regarding Happy.

"He's kosher." She arched a brow, to which he replied by giving his hand a wave, gesturing as if saying somewhat. She smiled handing Happy the knife.

In the next moment Happy roared with laughter as Juice hit the floor like a sack of potatoes. He was bleeding and shit all over the place. _Dumb fuck shouldn't have provoked her_, he thought, while trying to shake away his amusement.

He pressed a chaise kiss to her throbbing temple before corralling her crazy ass back to his dorm room.

* * *

After dumping Vanna on his bed and throwing a blanket on her, he stomped back out to the bar. Gemma was fussing over Juice, while Tig mocked him. Happy had to admit, _she had gotten him good_.

"What the hell was that?"

He shrugged.

"You'll live you pussy," Tig remarked.

"What's cutthroat doing now?" Gemma asked, still warily staring down the hallway. Happy shrugged again but smiled. _A fitting nickname_, he thought.

"Depression nap?" He answered.

Gemma nodded her head disapprovingly, before adding, "Sweet dreams you, sad little bitch you."


	3. Chapter 3

"So how'd you meet her Hap?" Happy smirked, their first meeting… he hadn't been in the mood for visitors.

_She had only been helping Mrs. Lowman for a few weeks at that point, and he had scared her. The smell of sweat, leather and cigarettes made her turn around. A rough up man in a leather kutte had appeared in the kitchen. His knuckles were caked in dry blood as well as the shirt underneath._

_He examined her for moment, before Mrs. Lowman exclaimed, "Son!" He nodded, still not taking his eyes off her. "Meet Vanna the new neighbor." Mrs. Lowman sounded lucid and cheerful, Vanna was not. _

_This was her son, a biker? _

_He kicked off from the wall, snaking pass her position to wretch open the fridge door. He pushed some stuff aside, finding what he wanted. A beer. He popped open the beer, throwing the cap in the garbage._

_He eyed her up and down, before taking a swift drink. "Nice gloves." He gruff out. Her cheeks burned, she hadn't realized she had raised her arms in defense. Soapy water and food residue trickled down the sides, she had been washing dishes with neon rubber gloves. Then he walked away without another word._

Happy shrugged, "Showed up one day and just kept coming back." His brothas laughed, yeah…yeah his dick and shit were all that. It wasn't cause she was real thirsty and he liked the available side piece…there was more to it. Him and Vanna kind of made it a routine.

True to his word, Happy would come take care of his ma', and Vanna always be waiting to take care of him.

* * *

_She was hardly surprised to see him meander through the house. His Harley roared down the street moments before pulling in the yard. He paused for a moment by the recliner, dropping a plastic grocery bag of various pills and squeezed his mother's frail hand. He pulled a chair from the rickety table and sat staring in her direction. His arms were resting over the back, as he leaned into them. His dark eyes flicked curiously at what she was making. She smiled, pulling another plate from the cupboard. He would be staying for dinner at least, possibly the night. She was slicing and julienning vegetables in silence, which didn't bother her much. Happy had always been a man of few words. _

_"It's been awhile." She commented, setting the table while he sipped on the second beer she had given him. He nodded, slightly in agreement. "Are you planning to stay the night?" She quietly asked, too embarrassed to look at him directly. She never liked to be very forward, but with all the time she had spent with him, she had to be. His presence was always felt more physical than social. _

"_Ya._"


	4. Chapter 4

"Haven't you noticed that she isn't-" Tig's voice faded off, but he was making a swirling gesture from behind Happy's eyesight. He flipped him off, Tig shrugged his shoulders, not giving a shit about being caught. "I'm mean nothing by it Hap, crazy is good. Crazy is hot, hot!" Downing his whiskey, Hap could only agree with Tig's statement. He knew Vanna, was a few grams short of a kilo.

_Besides the cuts and burns, she would these- ticks. Like every third Thursday of the month she had to watch The Price is Right, or for the love of god, she would lose her motherfuckin' shit if she didn't. It might start off slowly, nervously running her hands down the front of her shirt, wrinkling the fucking shit out of it, to snapping the heads off toothbrushes, which explained the large collection of new brushes, finally graduating to breaking every glass she touched. The only way Happy knew how to deal with that was to hate fuck her so hard that she would be too exhausted to even flex a finger afterwards._

_Which incidentally, he discovered on accident. He just wanted her to STOP. FUCKING. MOVING. It was grating on his nerves._

_Other times she would disappear for days, with no word to where she would go to. She would a leave a half-eaten snicker and some change on the bedside table every morning during her pseudo absence. Once she would "officially" return, she would bring him a present. Some gash to share._

_After a few months, he thought he had caught on the crazy bitch's routine but then again, she was the one and only able to drop a dime on him without him knowing. The day her sister Frieda, got to meet his dick._

_"Jesus, put that thing away!" The brunette shouted averting her eyes. He had heard the two of them talking so he had thought-_

_"Happy you're home!" Vanna pulled him by the kutte, planting a red lip stain on his cheek. He pushed her annoyed. It didn't deter her, as she zipped him back up. Her eyes were glittering with excitement. He looked over towards the frigid bitch crowding up his kitchen. "Meet Frieda!" She nearly talk-shouted. He nodded slightly, warily of this woman's presence. Was she an undercover pig? Or worse… concerned family member?_

_"Who's your friend little girl?" The other woman snorted. While his face gave nothing away._

_"I didn't realize that Happy was an actual person." She started, mocking Vanna in the process, but his girl paid little mind. She looked at him still hopeful. The brunette raised her hand to shake his, "I'm her sister."_

"She's a handful, huh?" Jax quipped, making Happy bark with laughter.

"That woman always has me guessin', he remarked, but added, "but loyal as hell. That crazy bitch would knife fight a cat for looking at me the wrong way."

He would do anything for his girl as well.


	5. Chapter 5

The day Happy fell for Vanna…

* * *

"Start fuckin' talkin'!" Happy threatened, slicing the scum once more. He was bleeding from probably thousands of shallow cuts. The bearded man grunted in pain. He needed answers for his President. Tacoma was waiting on this information. He was going to bleed this little fucker dry. He had the tarps laid out, all he would have to do is find his hacksaw and-

"Oh Happy, are you serious?" A tired voice snapped from behind him. The tied-up man whimpered towards his intruder. He stiffened, he had thought he had locked himself in. Happy sat down his serrated knife and began to wipe his bloody knuckles on his white shirt. "HAPPY!" She impatiently barked.

"Why are you home?" He barked back. His brown eyes softened watching Vanna slumped over a large basket of laundry. Her hair was still pinned back, her button shirt was still clean but loose, and she was still wearing the dark heels that he liked. Her eyes were dulled and glossy, the cheerful gleam was lost today. "Woman." She rolled her eyes, not impressed with his tone. His face flexed in anger, but he did nothing but stare back.

"Since you have no qualms about fucking up your shirt, could you at least start a load of laundry?" With a twitch of his lips, she sighed.

He was amused at her question. _Not why are you cutting up this guy? I'll calling the 5-Oh Happy. Don't fuckin threaten me._

Nope, none of that expected shit.

His old lady was telling him to do some chores like the sight before her didn't matter. Perhaps, it didn't. She seemed to be at a point today that she had stopped caring long ago.

She sighed again, swiftly turning around in defeat. "Fuckin' asshole. I'll give you something to smile about." She murmured slamming the door behind her.

She grunted when her stomach connected with the ledge and her face slapped against the granite countertop. Happy pinned her down, hovering closely. "What's your next move?" He added pressure to her face, causing her to moan in aguish. He eased up for a moment when she licked her bruised lips.

"Fuck me like you mean it and you will find out." Again, none of the familiar rantings came up. _She seemed aroused?_ Neither spoke as he dropped his belt and plunged into her rawdog. He slammed into mercilessly for the next few hours.

* * *

He let her slide down to the floor with a harsh drop. Her head lolled forward as she tried to catch her breath. He could feel the blood seep down his face from where she scratched him. He felt satisfied, not because he got to nut, _not that it didn't help_, but the fact she drove him to this.

_And the crazy bitch loved every second of it_. Not as innocent as he first believed. Or perhaps, his mannerisms were inflicting her as well. He checked his phone; _the club had called him an hour ago._ He needed to get that information now. He glanced at her again, trying to still gain her bearings. _She would be fine._

"Don't forget to soak that shirt first." He shook his head and he locked the garage door behind him this time.

_That crazy bitch, oh how he loved her._


	6. Chapter 6

Vanna interupts…

"Hey Sugar." Her red lips whispered near his own. His lady looking damn fine at the moment. Wondering what brought this up? She leaned up against his open lap, stealing a square from his pocket. Real fuckin' comfy if anyone would ask him. His brothas giving him wide eyes over his girl.

"Who are you dressed up for doll?" Tig asked, still bewildered by her sudden change in attitude and appearance, Happy on the other hand wasn't the least bit fazed. He knew his girl well after all. He watched her lick her lips, savoring the taste of her first drag.

"Wouldn't you like to know tiger?" She winked as she leaned over to ash in the nearest can. Her ass pushed hard against her man now. His fingers dug into her hips with a sharpness. He had half a mind to haul her fine ass back to his dorm and tear her right up- "I'm going to have Melanie and Milo for the day." She checked her phone and broke away from Happy's grip. She would have to get to Frieda soon if she was catch her before her meeting.

She patted Happy on the leg before whispering in his ear once more. His low rough chuckles vibrated through his chest. "Raincheck on that momma."

"Fine." She whined, although smiling once more. "I guess I'll call Traci. Call me when you wanna have a good time." She pecked his cheek, dropping a few twenties in his hand. He quickly down his drink while the others gaped at her walking out. Of course, she would make a scene departing.

"Hap?" His eyes still locked with Vanna's retreating form, but his fingers twirled in Kozik's direction. "What the hell was that?" He smiled, directing his gaze at Jax and Gemma.

"Her wondering if blondie's mom would be interested in a three way." Gemma rolled her eyes and scoffed. Kozik mumbled, wondering where he could find one.

"You couldn't afford me." Gemma remarked, flicking her cigarette butt, "Besides I got a question?"

"What?" She crossed her arms, leaning towards him.

"That might have been a 180 baby doll just pulled, but who would trust lil' cutthroat with their kids?"

In all seriousness, Happy answered, staring sternly at Gemma "Me."


	7. Chapter 7

Vanna was busy making a cake so colorful, she would dub it as unicorn vomit. Melanie would love her birthday cake. She always loved her momma's cooking.

"Hey, you big, beautiful bitch." Vanna smiled, feeling him wrap his arms around her bump.

He admired the Betty Crocker/ lil Debbie thing she had going on today. He dug his nose in her hair taking a large whiff, freshly showered. A bright lipstick, long lashes, hair drying in curlers. If only she had just the apron on. Just shove her up against the counter, fuck her while she makes a sandwich. Ohhh… _the possibilities_. "Your mother is in the other room." She whispered trying to squirm from his roaming lips. His tattooed arms flexed holding her still.

"How's my spawn two today?" As if on cue a series of kicks was deliver to her side.

Happy dropped his hands as fast they appeared. _Feeling that was disgusting and disturbing_. Vanna laughed. "As feisty as his daddy."

* * *

"Where's spawn one?" Happy asked as he watched her set his plate down. Green shit and a medium steak. She squealed when he dropped her in his lap.

"Did you fall on your head? Gentle dude." She chided him. His mother, Nena, and his aunt Naomi, whom had just appeared, snorted at his expense.

"Probably." Vanna giggled as Happy glared at his mother around her. She began to cut up his food, offering him a piece. He accepted, baring his teeth. His brown eyes staring at her, the closest she would receive to a wink.

"She's coming along with Frieda. Of course, she wouldn't miss seeing her daddy."

* * *

Vanna leaned up against the doorframe as Happy chased their daughter around the yard. Melanie loved her daddy. She squealed as he dodged the purple ball thrown at him.

"Grass stains are hard to clean." Vanna rolled her eyes. Frieda had to ruin the moment. Melanie's dress was frilly and still mostly pink. She poked her side gaining her attention once more, "when is this one making a debut? You haven't given me much details." She chewed the corner of her lip, afraid to mention what she had been thinking.

"I'm hoping that this time I-" her eyes dropped seeing the disapproval in her sister's stare, "I bought a crib." She whispered. She felt Frieda squeeze her hand.

"You know that was a waste of money. See if you can return it, I already have the room set up." Frieda crossed her arms, regarding her sister who started to tremble. Her mood was quickly starting to deteriorate as she shut down. "We talked about this. You can come over any time. Just like with Melanie."

Vanna began smoothing her hands over her bump, once on the left, twice on the right. Repeating it over again. She was trying to calm herself. Her daughter would get anxious if she began to act out. Keep her hands busy, just try to ignore the creeping despair.

"Is there a problem?" Happy gruffed, his voice slightly grittier than normal. She shook her head. He patted her face, wiping her watery mess leaking from her eyes. "Boy needs to be around his sister, yeah?"

_Yes,_ her heart ached.

He knew best and she reluctantly agreed. But still didn't want to acknowledge her sister.

"Mommy flowers!" She smiled as Melanie proudly held one of the lilies from the garden above her head. She nodded. Happy kissed her temple.

"Go wish her a happy birthday momma."


	8. Chapter 8

For weeks after that party SAMCRO had him running, which left little time for himself let alone getting back to Bakersfield.

His mother had called him, a voicemail saying that Vanna had taken care of her pills until he got back.

Vanna on the other hand, had been a bit harder to keep track of. His woman would leave him the oddest of shit. Her voicemails were sweet and usually talked about the kids, even left a message with Milo and Melanie screeching about purple dinosaur or whatever.

Her pictures though, could get him hard anywhere he would go. Even during a torture session for information _and… he happened to glance at his phone,_ breaking people's fingers while hard as a rock was something he wouldn't mind again. His brothers on the other hand, couldn't handle that shit.

But now…finally he was pulling up to their place in what it seemed like forever. Home to see his woman.

He opened the door, the house was dark besides the TV going. He chuckled, his ol' lady was passed out face down in the loveseat. She could fall asleep in any fucked up position.

He decided to heave her up and carry her to their room, all domestic-like and shit in tv shows. Moving toward upstairs really got him thinking.

_He was a biker and she was…a whole lot of crazy. But they played house the best they can. Bills were paid, roof over their heads, and they had each other. They might not have their kids 24/7 but he knew fate would shit on those kids if they were around all the time. Vanna and he had accepted that. _

_But they wouldn't trade it for nothing._

_And fuck_…he paused against the wall, _he didn't know if it was her grabbing at his kutte, or if his woman had put on some weight but-_

"Are you calling me fat?" She could feel the vibrations from his chest, he was laughing at her.

"God Woman, your breath smells like pussy." He muttered, heaving her down to their bedroom. Honestly she had a sex sweat smell in general.

She smacked at him blindly, her eyes still closed. "Don't be making fun of my dinner." Vanna could feel the rumbling in his chest, his deep chuckles close to her ear.

"I fuckin' love you Vanna."

"I love me too." She whispered. Happy dropped her ass just short of the bed. Her eyes snapped open. "Fuck Happy, I was just playing, I love you too asshole."


End file.
